Braking, Broken, Pieced Together
by Fallen Darkness
Summary: Hermione's world has shatterd and now she must try to put it back together. Harry is gone and Hermione must try to find him. Alone. Un-helped. Can she? Does she have the strength? Does she have the corage? Does she have the will? Previsly titled "What do


The end

A/N:I had an inspiration, and wrote what I felt. This will be a 3-8 chapter story (I hope!).

The first part is a poem I posted the afternoon. The poem is called_ Or blue?_

The gang is in their 7th year. This will be future H/H, but not for a while.

Disclaimer:J.K. Rowling owns every thing that you recognize, I own every thing you don't. Please r/r!

__

The end.

Or is it a beginning?

How do you know?

Joy starts with sorrow.

Sorrow starts with joy.

Life is born.

Life is ended.

Tears are sad.

Tears are joyous.

The beginning.

Or the end?

What do you do when your world shatters?

How do you pick up the pieces?

Can you?

If you can, How do you?

If you can't, why try?

Here.

There.

Black.

White.

Or **blue**?

I had been so happy. I knew it had to end. I had been waiting for the end. But I wasn't ready when it came. You never can be… Or can you?

To many questions, to few answers. Everything has ended. Everything has begun. Everything has started. Everything has stopped.

And again, I ask myself: The beginning, or the end? I must find an answer. I must… but how? And will I like the answer that I find?

I can't think… Or am I thinking too much?

I must go on… But how can I?

I must try to go on… Do I have the strength?

I do.

I must.

****

I will.

Hermione Granger rose from her bed. She had not eaten in days. She had not spoken to anyone in days. She had not slept in days. Yesterday Professor McGonagal had come to see her. She had not spoken. Her roommates were worried.

"Hermione, not talking to a teacher? Something must be up."

Something was.

Harry was gone.

Had been gone.

Will be gone.

__

I could have saved him. I should have acted. Not frozen. Where is he now? Is he even a live? Or is he dead?

As she stepped into the common room, it went silent. All noise stopped. Why would it not? She was pale as a ghost and had not left her room in days. She had not eaten. She had not slept. She had not read any books. She had done nothing.

But now she was.

As she crossed the common room no one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed.

The portrait hole opened and she walked through it.

Down the Hall.

Up the stairs.

Right.

Left.

Down.

Up.

Left.

Down.

She stopped walking in front of a stone gargoyle.

She then spoke the first words she had said in days.

"Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

__

Not very fitting for my first words in days. She thought to herself as the gargoyle opened to revile a passageway. She went through the passageway. Up the winding staircase. Through the hall. Up to a single door.

She knocked.

"Come in." A voice called from the other side.

She went in.

"I want to help." She stated.

"Do you have the strength?" Professor Dumbledore said firmly, without a hint of amusement.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Then sit. For I now know you do." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know?" Hermione said as she sat in a chair.

"Because it takes strength to admit that you can not do something. You have that strength." He said calmly.

"If I have that strength, then why did I let Harry get captured in the first place? I didn't I save he? Why is he not here now?"

"Miss. Granger, my dear, you can not save him if you carry the gilt of letting him be taken." Here he paused, and then continued, "I believe that my pensive would come in handy about now." He finished as he rose from his chair and walked toward a cabinet.

"A pensive?" Hermione questioned.

"It is a device that lets you review memories. Even those you have almost forgotten. You can use it to help clear your mind."

Dumbledore reached into the cabinet and withdrew a blow filled with what looked like water. He brought it over to his desk and set it in front of Hermione. _I don't want to do this._ Half of her screamed. The other half said:_ If it helps Harry, I can, will, and must do it._

"Miss. Granger, as you look into the pensive concentrate on the memory you wish to review. Do not worry, you will be in no danger." He instructed.

"What do you mean 'No danger'?" She asked quickly.

"You will see. Now look into the pensive."

She looked concentrating hard on her memory of that night.

Suddenly, she felt as though she were being sucked into the pensive. She tried to scream, but could not.

She was falling, falling.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She landed upright, but slightly dazed. She looked around.

__

Oh, my God! She was suddenly very scared. She was standing in the entrance hall. Harry was leading Cho Chang, the new Arithmacy teacher, outside. She also saw _herself_ following them outside. What scared her was that this is what had happened right before Harry had been kidnapped. She saw herself trip over her robes. _Exactly what happened._ She thought. Then she remembered what Dumbledore had said: 'you will be in no danger', God, I hope that's true.

She followed Harry and Cho outside. She also remembered why she was following Harry and Cho. For some time she had been wary of Cho, Something had just not been right about her. She was too sweet, too nice, too helpful.

Hermione had been right. Sometimes she wished that this were not always the case. Sometimes she wished she _were_ wrong. But, she was almost always right.

She caught up to them on the far side of the lake, near Hogsmade, and hide behind a bush. She heard their conversation. The other her hadn't been able to hear what had been said. But now she could hear.

"Cho, it's over." Harry was saying.

Had she heard him correctly? Did he just say what she thought he said?

"WHAT!" Cho screamed. This Hermione had heard, but at the time had no idea what it was about. Now she knew.

"It. Is. Over." Harry said again, this time his voice was firmer.

Cho's expression changed dramatically as she said: "You won't live long enough to regret this, Potter." Then she murmured something and the dark mark appeared above them.

Then Hermione heard her other self scream and saw her other self run forward.

At the same time, Harry stepped back in shock and from the direction of Hogsmade two objects hurtled forward. They were golf ball sized portkeys. One hit Harry in the head and he disappeared. The other one hovered in front of Cho.

She (Cho) Turned to face the advancing Hermione. "This will be fun." She said. "The chopsticks I use to do my hair are not purely decorative you see. They are in actuality, two extremely sharp knives." She laughed as she drew them from her hair. "One on one Hermione, no magic." She held one of the Chopstick/knives out to Hermione.

As Hermione looked at herself, she saw just how scared she really looked as she reached out and took one of the knives.

She was good at magic, but had absolutely no skill at hand to hand combat. She took a slow swing at Cho that was easily ducked. Cho took a harsh, but well aimed swing and it landed across memory Hermione's arm.

Hermione flinched and looked away for a second, it was an odd sensation to look at yourself. When she looked back her other self, Cho was on the ground and Hermione was about to hit the portkey at Cho with the blade of her knife. When she had, Cho disappeared and Hermione collapsed on the ground. Thoroughly knocked out.

A/N:The next part will be up as soon as I write it. Please R/R! Flames welcome! Constructive criticism welcome! Ideas welcome! Anything is welcome as long as you write a review!


End file.
